kigdom hearts una pelea memorable
by Rikushadow1997
Summary: Este fic trata de el regreso de la organizacion XIV pero esta vez mas fuertes que nunca con la unica intencion de volver a hacer la guerra de las llaves espadas pero sora riku y sus amigos intetaran inpedirlo mezclando yuri accion drama y lemon espero disfruten este fic.
1. Una pelea memorable

Bueno este es mi primer fic será una serie de kigdom hearts espero les guste ya que esta serie será de mucha acción drama yuri y lemon los paréntesis serán lo que ellos piensen y el – significaran emociones bueno comencemos XD.

Despues de que sora y riku obtuvieron sus llaves espadas siguieron entrenando por orden del rey Mickey llevando una vida llena de paz con su amiga keyri eso era lo que ellos pensaban ya que en el castillo del olvido xenahort planeaba algo para la siguiente war of keyblades.

Sora: olle riku creo que hemos entrenado mucho

Riku: si tu crees sora

Sora: bueno recuerdas cuando peleamos contra xennas fue muy difícil

Riku: jajaja para ti ya que seguias pensando en los pantis de keyri (risa sarcástica)

Sora: oye no es verdad (sonrojado) jajaja pero si es cierto

Donald: oigan chicos que tal están

Sora: bien y tu pato malhumorado (riendo)

Riku: hola donald cuanto tiempo y que cuentas

Donald: chicos les traigo buenas y malas noticias

Sora y riku contestaron que cuales eran las noticias empezando por las buenas

Donald: las buenas es que tengo fotos de keyri en bikini y que me voy a casar con Daysi

Sora: wtf quiero ver las fotos de keyri (de tanta exitacion hasta le sangro la nariz)

Riku: mmm estoy aburrido de ver a keyri (haciéndose el importante) y que bien por que te casas Donald

Donald: las malas noticias es que ha aparecido un vórtice que conduce al castillo del olvido y el rey Mickey quieren que vayan a ver que pasa

Sora: que otra vez esos de la organización no se rinden

Riku: alfin algo de acción ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto follar a keyri (esto lo digo para que sora se siente menos jajajajajaj)

Sora: que te la follas a keyri maldito Riku te matare

Despues de tanta platica apareció roxas enfrente de riku y compañía y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado de ir al castillo del olvido en eso apareció xennas y ataco con su gudaña a roxas llevándolo al castillo del olvido.

Sora: roxas noooo maldito xennas estas vivo ya veras

Riku: xennas asi que te presentas jaja fue una mala decisión venir hasta aquí

Xennas: hola niña de grandes zapatos y la loca de pelo gris parece que no aprendieron nada de aquella pelea en KH II

En eso aparece Axel y les ayuda a Sora y a Riku a pelear sacan sus keyblades atacan a Xennnas pero el desaparece en las espaldas de Riku y lo ataca Sora como le tocaron su mujer (no es que Sora sea gay pero para ponerle un poco de comedia) ataca a Xennas con el ataque ragnarok Xennas usa sus espadas de luz y contraataca Axel despistado se enoja y usa sus bolas de fuego contra Xennas Riku despierta del golpe y usa su ataque especial flama tenebrosa dejando muy débil a xennas.

Xennas: malditos verán usare mi ataque especial jajajajaj (risa malévola)

Sora: no nos matara!

Riku: mierda!

Axel: estamos perdidos

Xennas: mueran ataque de la espadas fulminantes

Sora y sus amigos reciben el ataque directo y quedan inconsientes xennas desaparece llevándose a Roxas en eso aparece keyri

Keyri: Sora, Riku despierten!

Sora: Keyri eres tu (doliéndose de las heridas recibidas)

Riku: perra vinistes (te amo keyri)

Axel: Keyri o eres Namine

Keyri: vengan les tengo la cura para eso follemos y asi se curaran (coquetamente hablando)

En eso sora riku y Axel se excitan y quieren follar haciendo una orgia con keyri (puta) se enpieza a desvestir quitándose la falda y se enpieza a masturbar ella sola en eso sora la agarra y la enpieza a besar riku le pega nalgadas y Axel la pone a besar su pinga (pene)

Sora: vamos keyri quítate la tanga!

Keyri: esta bien si eso quieren (bien excitada)

Riku: dame esas nalgas perra!

Axel: sigue mamando puta

Sora: aguanta que hay te va hasta el fondo!

Keyri: ahahahahahaha (llorando y excitada a la vez)

Riku: prepárate que te entro por detrás (si alfin mi sueño se hace realidad XD)

Axel: oye no te distraigas y sigue mamando!

Una orgia tan fuerte que keyri ya no aguantaba ya que Axel la penetro junto con sora y riku agarrándole sus grandes bustos (expectativa) pero en verdad parecían uvas de pequeñas (realidad) al final keyri recibió la chorreada de semen que tanto quería al final riku sora y Axel se turnaron para mamar o besar la concha de keyri

Sora: creo que ya sanaron mis heridas (de tanto follar!)

Riku: yo también siento lo mismo (keyri te amo!)

Axel: bueno no fue tan mal lo haces mejor que larxene

Depues de eso nuestros héroes fueron a investigar el portal misterioso que había aparecido pero antes de eso volvieron a follar a keyri como despedida Donald quedo asustado de ver tanto sexo llegando nuestros héroes al portal para empezar a investigar empezando una nueva aventura.

CONTINUARA….

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL FIC NO DEJEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEW NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA. XD


	2. El castillo del olvido (orgia)

BUENO AMIGOS CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA DE KIGDOM HEARTS EL CAPITULO SE LLAMARA: EL CASTILLO DE LA ORGIA

Después de la pela contra Xemnas nuestros héroes quedaron débiles y para curarse hicieron una orgia con keyri y se recuperaron se despidieron de ella y fueron a investigar el vórtice oscuro que llevaba a el castillo del olvido.

Sora: oigan creo que ya es hora de entrar!

Riku: tienes razón ya me estoy aburriendo

Axel: bueno pero que aburrido apúrense tengo ganas de matar al maldito de Xemnas!

En lo lejos se veía una sombra conocida era goofie que venia corriendo con noticias para sora y los demás.

Goofie: Sora, Riku y Axel. El rey mickie dice que tengan cuidado ya que Xenahort ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca

Sora: oye goofie calmate ese Xenahort es pan comido! (jaajajaj)

Riku: jajajajaj ese abuelo es fácil de matar Goofie no te acuerdas que yo lo derrote (casi me mata)

Axel: Goofie por favor somos más que el lo derrotaremos fácilmente

Goofie: los tengo que acompañar asi será mas sencillo (tengo miedo ajiop pero tengo que ir)

Después de tanto bla bla bla en el castillo del olvido algo siniestro se estaba planeando.

Xenahort: reúnanse todos es hora de comenzar nuestro plan maestro la guerra de las llaves espadas!

Saix: si señor como usted ordene

En segundos todos los miembros de la organización aparecieron incluyendo un nuevo miembro

Xenahort: los llame para comenzar con el plan maestro

Luxord: si señor. Pero primero quien es ese nuevo miembro de la organización cual es su nombre

¿?: que te importa viejete

Luxord: cállate maldito recuerda que eres un novato y con mis naipes te cortaría en pedazos (enojado)

Xenahort: ya basta! Su nombre es Sorix es la combinazion de los recuerdos de Sora y Riku y su arma es la llave espada X (alfin alguien digno)

Lexaeus: mmm espero que no sea como los últimos dos (refiriéndose a Roxas y Xion)

Xigbar: jajaja el mocoso y la llorona jap esos dos pero Roxas esta devuelta

Xemnas: señor como lo ordeno aca esta Roxas

Xenahort: alfin la parte final de mi plan esta completa! (jajajajaja risa demoniaca)

Demix: ahí que celebrar esto ahí que violar a Larxene (jajajajaj)

Larxene: oye Demix primero muerta que dejarme violar!

Xenahort: tienes razón Demix. Larxene tienes que dejarte o si no mueres

Larxene: est esta bien señor (con miedo)

Se armo la orgia mas grande que hay en kigdom hearts todos agarrando a Larxene. Xemnas la ponía a mamar su miembro demix la penetraba por su vulva Luxord con fuerzas la agarraba por detrás Sorix a pesar que era el nuevo también la agarraba y la penetraba hasta el fondo.

Larxene: ahahahahaha ya no aguanto déjenme por favor (llorando del dolor y excitada a la vez)

Xenahort: jajajaj a penas esto esta comenzando

Xenahort saco su miembro era el mas grande que había visto larxene primero la beso en la boca después en su cuello sus senos hasta llegar abajo donde le metia sus dedos en su vagina y la lamia con delicadeza y con fuerza a la vez la comenzó a penetrar con fuerza hasta hacerla venir por varias veces depues la sujeto de su gran trasero y la comenzó a penetrar al final la dejo sangrando y todos los de la organización la corrieron toda y la dejaron empapada de semen y ella comiendo de el disfrutando de la celebración de la fiesta.

Xenahort: bueno ya termino la fiesta dejen descansar a larxene que después habrá otra ronda

Todos los de la organización: si señor!

Larxene: ahahahahaha otra vez no por favor!

Xenahort: bueno traigan a roxas

Xemnas: aca esta señor

Xenahort: alfin podre despertar mi verdadero poder combinándome con el jajajajajaj

Roxas: ahaha donde estoy (aturdido)

En eso roxas despierta y trata de huir pero lo acorralan

Roxas: ahaha no voy a morir!

En eso aparece una sombra de una chica que lo rescata de su próxima muerte

Sora: bueno ahí que entrar

Riku: pero de verdad! (enojado)

Nuestro héroes entraron al vórtice dejando atrás a goofie y a los demás.

Axel: bueno alfin estamos dentro´

Sora: si es cierto

Riku: alfin jap

Sora: que el vórtice se esta cerrando que haremos no podremos regresar!

Riku: que pero esta bien ahí que encontrar otra salida

Axel: vamos no sean maricas

En ese instante aparecen una orda de sincorazones.

Riku: por fin algo de acción!

Sora: bueno acabemos rápido con esto

Axel: jajajaj sora que eres precoz pero si acabemos con esto

Sora: oye no soy precoz (enojado)

Nuestros héroes sacan sus armas y pelean con fuerza y determinación venciendo fácilmente a los sincorazon pero aparecen las neo sombras

Sora: que esto se puso bueno!

Riku: a ver quien derrota mas rápido a estas neo sombras

Axel: jap yo ganare niñas jajajaj

Usando sus ataques especiales derrotaron a las neo sombra con un poco de dificultad pero salieron victoriosos

Sora: jajaja yo gane

Riku: perra suertuda

Axel: ahah nunca cambias roxas (pensando que sora lo es)

EN ESE INSTANTE APARECE UNA EXTRAÑA SOMBRA DE UNA CHICA CON ALGO EN SUS BRAZOS….

CONTINUARA..

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REWIES COMPARTALON Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA! XD


	3. Recuerdos lejanos

BUENO SEGUIMOS CON LA TRAMA DE KIGDOM HEARTS EL CAPITULO DE HOY SE TITULA: "RECUERDOS LEJANOS".

Resumen del cap anterior: nuestros amigos sora riku y axel por fin entran al vórtice oscuro que los conducirá al castillo inexistente. En el castillo xenahort intento combinarse con roxas pero roxas escapo gracias a una chica encapuchada. Lord xenahort enojado (después de haberse follado larxene xD) envio a un incorpóreo de sora y riku combinados para que regrese con roxas. Comenzemos

Sora Riku y Axel vieron una sombra de una chica con algo en sus brazos y le intentaron hablar para ver quien era.

Sora: ¡quién eres!

Extraña chica: eres tu sora (con miedo y entusiasmo)

Riku: sora la conoces?

Axel: ahh que aburrido póngamele algo de acción y luchemos con ella!

Sora: estás loco Axel! Oye tu como me conoces

Riku: debe ser alguna puta del castillo jajaja

Extraña chica: por favor ayúdenme (cae desmayada)

Axel: se durmió esta ja pero que quera

Roxas: ahh (aturdido) no xenahort maldito porque matates a terra y aqua!

Sora: que dijo xenahort?

Riku: si yo lo escuche y dijo el nombre del maestro terra y la maestra aqua

Axel: será quien creo que es?

Roxas: sor…a e….res tu...tu

Sora: si lo soy y como me conoces?

Roxas: yo soy roxas tu incorpóreo creado de los recuerdos de ventus y tuyos!

Axel: roxas eres tú! Lo sabía ven para aca porque desapareciste así de la nada

Roxas: ax…el eres tu amigo

Axel: si roxas! Te extrañe mucho y xion donde esta lo sabes dime porque se fueron (llorando y alegre a la vez)

Sora: que roxas? Mi incorpóreo el que vi cuando vine al castillo en khll?

Roxas: si soy yo sora xenahort tiene algo planeado y tiene que ver con la key blade X

Axel: idiota te matare a donde te avías metido ehhh (alegre)

Roxas: Axel estoy bien solo que tuve q hacer algunas cosas y xion ella me rescato

Riku: mmm jejej asi que eres tu roxas nos volvemos a ver

Roxas: ri..ku eres tú no te veía desde la última vez que luchamos

Sora: que que lo conoces!

Axel: que luchaste con el cuándo y dónde?

Riku: yo les contare fue hace unos tres juegos atrás en kh 358/2 days lo vi enojado por la muerte de alguien y vi que tenía la apariencia de sora haci que le pregunte quien era y no respondió haci que me fije que podía empuñar dos key blades las blades de la luz y la oscuridad algo muy raro, entonces el casi me vence y decía el nombre de sora y xion y Axel; si no hubiera usado el poder de la oscuridad el me hubiera matado entonces lo noqueé y lo deje en twiligth town.

Roxas: si es verdad estaba muy enojado por la muerte de xion ya que xennas la uso como títere y así conoci a riku

Axel: que xion murió cómo y cuándo?

Sora: vaya quien pensaba que se conocían jejejej

Roxas: si Axel xion murió pero revivió gracias a los recuerdo de namine y keyry

Riku: pero que paso con xenahort dinos

Sora: si cuéntanos!

Axel: maldito xennnas me las pagaras!

Roxas: está bien les contare xenahort convoco a todos los incorpóreos para poder fusionarse conmigo en eso se armó una fiesta y empezaron a follarse a larxene. Pero lo raro no era eso si no que había alguien que tenía el mismo parecido con ustedes riku y sora y empuñaba la key blade X solo que yo le tenía mucho miedo y en eso apareció xion y me rescato antes que xenahort se fusionara conmigo.

Sora: que hay alguien que se parece a mí y a riku!

Axel: jajajaj la puta de larxene se me imaginaba. Haci que tenemos un nuevo enemigo jejejej eso me gusta

Riku: jup al fin algo de diversión pero dices que empuñaba la key blade X?

Roxas: si la key blade X es la llave espada más fuerte que existe y solo la podía empuñar el elegido que era terra o ventus pero como xenahort creo un incorpóreo malvado de ventus él pudo tener la key blade X

Sora: pero como ese incorpóreo puede empuñarla si yo sé que ventus venció a ese incorpóreo malvado

Roxas: es que como tú y riku comparten el legado de terra y ventus y ese incorpóreo fusionado tiene sus recuerdo por eso la puede empuñar!

EN ESOS MOMENTOS EN EL CASTILLO INEXISTENTE

Xenahort: mierda por estar follando a esta puta roxas escapo!

Xennas: si jefe pero lo podemos recuperar

Xenahort: idiota tu no sirves para nada!. Pero espera podemos mandar a un amiguito para que pele contra la que se llevó a roxas y así poder recuperarlo

Xennas: buena idea jefe

Xenahort: manda a llamar a sorix!

Sorix: ya estoy aquí vegete que quieres. Ah si traer a roxas jejej pan comido

Xenahort: más respeto niño que yo soy tu creador y si quiero que traigas a roxas devuelta

Sorix: está bien pero que gano yo eh?

Xenahort: que quieres?

Sorix: bueno quiero follarme a larxene antes de partir

Xenahort: está bien como quieras. Larxene ven para aca tienes que follar con sorix

Larxene: está bien señor pero que sea rápido

Sorix: jajaj rápido no niña hoy tú lloraras jajajaj

Larxene: mierda!

Sorix: quítate esa bata que quiero tus senos

Larxene: es..ta bien pero con cuidado por favor

Sorix: ah que ricos pezones tienes ah ah (lamiendo como un bebe)

Larxene: ahaha que rico ahahahah

Sorix: hoy voy hacia abajo

Larxene: ahahah si por favor!

Sorix: que rica tu cosita mmm me la comeré

Larxene: hazlo es toda tuya ahahahah!

Sorix: hsshshsh ah que rico mmm!

Larxene: ahahaha por favor ahahah más rápido ahah!

Sorix: hoy te voy hacer gozar

Larxene: si hazlo métela ahahah

Sorix: hay te voy aguanta

Larxene: ahah si si si si más por favor ah!

Sorix: si aguanta perra ¡

DESPUES DE 1 HORA MÁS TARDE

Sorix: come perra tu leche!

Larxene: ahahhah si mi comida favorita ahah!

Sorix: bueno ya me voy!

EN ESO NUESTROS AMIGOS POR FIN DEJARON DE HABLAR Y XION DESPERTO DE SU LARGO SUEÑO

Xion: mm ahh dónde estoy?

Sora: xion despertasteis!

Riku: jup la niña despertó jeje

Axel: xion despertaste amiga como estas!

Roxas: xion si gracias por salvarme

Xion: eso no importa pero como estas roxas y tu riku y Axel y tu quién eres?

Sora: yo soy sora

Xion: sora tú eres quien soy yo y roxas!

Sora: si yo soy su verdadera forma

DE REPENTE APARECE ALGUIEN NO MUY DESEADO QUE ANDAVA EN BUSCA DE ALGUIEN…

Sorix: jejejej pero mira a quien encontré si es roxas!

Sora: quien eres tú!

Riku: tú debes de ser

Axel: jejjej alfin algo de diversión hoy te mueres!

Roxas: no chicos él es muy fuerte corran!

Sora: correr para que

Riku: alfin entiendes sora jap

Axel: dejemos de hablar y pelemos

Sorix: permítanme presentarme soy sorix. El incorpóreo creado de los recuerdos lejanos de sora y riku!

Sora: ya lo sabíamos idiota

Riku: maldito porque copias mi peinado

Sorix: bueno empecemos

Sora: si!

Riku: yo nací listo!

Axel: jajaja tu serás el que morirá!

Roxas: juntos podemos vencerte!

SORA RIKU AXEL Y ROXAS DESEFUNDAN SUS KEY BLADES PARA COMENZAR UNA BATALLA CONTRA SORIX.

PERO SORIX DESEFUNDA SU KEY BLADE X

Sorix: vamos ataquen primero siempre morirán jajajja

Sora: está bien toma esto air cutter!

Sorix: mm ah solo sentí como si una hormiga me hubiese tocado jajajaj

Sora: mierda!

Riku: ya veremos toma esto flama tenebrosa!

Axel: muere bolas repetitivas de fuego!

Sorix: jajajajajaj campo de tiempo!

Sora: que donde esta!

Sorix: detrás de ti idiota muere!

Riku: sora noooooooo!

Axel: pero que rápido es!

Sorix: mueran todos malditos ataque cuchillada del tiempo X

Sora: noooooooo ya me ataco una vez si me ataca de nuevo moriré!

Riku: no puede ser ese es el poder de la key blade X

Roxas: se los dije vamos a morir!

Axel: mierda y yo que quería comer paleta salada con roxas y xion!

EN ESE MOMENTO ANTES DE IMPACTARLES EL ATAQUE APARECE UNA LUZ EN LAS KEY BLADES DE NUESTROS AMIGO

Sora: que es este poder porque mi key blade está cambiando de forma

Riku: este poder si me gusta!

Axel: si no voy a morir!

Roxas: es el poder de los guardianes!

Sora: que es eso?

Roxas: el poder de los guardines es un poder que solo aparece cuando se esta a punto de morir

Sorix: pero que no han muerto ehh y que les pasa por qué sonríen?

Sora: hoy mueres maldito!

Riku: si esto es mejor que el poder de la oscuridad!

Axel: morirás jajajjajajajjajajajajajajajjajajaja!

Roxas: vamos chicos usemos nuestros ataques combinados!

Sora y los demás: ataque del corte del espacio tiempo fulgor X muereeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sorix: jajaja piensan que con eso me mataran rayo aniquilador X!

UNA LUCHA DE PODERES TAN GRANDE QUE EL ESPACIO TIEMPO SE DISTORSIONA CREANDO UNA EXPLOSION TAN GRANDE QUE MANDA A LOS CIELOS A NUESTROS HEROES JUNTO CON XION Y SORIX

Sora: creo… q..ue lo derro…ta. (exausto)

Riku: yo creo que si (adolorido)

Axel: yo quiero paleta salada (muy débil)

Roxas: po..r l..o menos xion está con nosotros

Xion: estoy bien chicos creo que lo vencieron

Sorix: (arriba de una montaña) malditos casi me matan si no uso mi barrera de tiempo me muero ahahahah los matare cuando me recupere nos vemos!

NUESTROS AMIGOS VENCIERON A SORIX PERO SE SALVO ANTES DE MORIR QUE PASARA CON SORIX Y XENAHORT EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO DESCUBRIRAN.

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIC NO OLVIDEN DE COMPARTIRLO DEJEN SUS REVIEW NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN CHAO ARRIBEDERCI BYE BYE GRACIAS.


End file.
